herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sif (Marvel)
Lady Sif is a fictional superheroine appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics, she was created by the late Stan Lee, and the late Jack Kirby. In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, she is a supporting character in Thor (2011) and Thor: The Dark World (2013), and a supporting character in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. She is portrayed by Jaimie Alexander. Biography Sif is the Norse Goddess of War and Hunt, being one of the Vanir, and is the sister to Heimdall, the guardian of the Rainbow Bridge. In addition, she is supposedly the daughter of the Nine Goddess, but this hasn't been clarified to be true. Sif and Thor fell in love with each other at a young age, causing his adopted brother, Loki, much to his jealously. One night while she slept, Loki cut off her blonde hair, causing Thor to order him to make her hair grow back. Loki ordered two blacksmiths to do so, but they instead used the blackness of the night. Despite her change in hair color, Thor found her more attractive, ruining Loki's plan to destroy their relationship. Despite having a falling out, the two had strong feelings for each other that lasted even when Thor began an affair with Jane Foster on Earth. Though the two would reunite and promise to marry one another, Thor felt he a responsibility to protect Earth, while Sif felt her responsibility was with Asgard. When Jane was dying from cancer, Sif decided to merge with the mortal, but her spirit was sent into the Runestaff. Sif would only appear in Asgard, as Jane would be dominant on Earth, but this was resolved when Thor released her. Sif and Thor aided Beta Ray Bill, an alien who was protecting the last of his kind in spaceship. The trio fought against Surtur's forces, and Sif and Beta Ray Bill became attracted to each other. During a climatic battle with Surtur, Sif and Beta Ray Bill went to protect Earth and the renegade Dark Elves after the casket of ancient winters had been opened. Before returning to Asgard, Sif and Beta Ray stayed together on Earth, and fought Titanium Man, a Russian who was leading the Green Liberation Front. Around this time, Thor was enchanted under a spell, causing him to fall in love with Lorelei. Sif and Thor grew apart from each other, and Lorelei had him abide to anything she said, notably telling him to strike Sif. Beta Ray Bill and Sif returned to Earth, and Sif came to forgive Thor once she learned that Lorelei was behind his enthrallment. In addition, she was impressed with Thor's heroism when he entered Hela's realm to rescue mortals souls. After his heroism, this caused Sif to accept Thor as the guardian of both Asgard and Earth. When the Egyptian God Seth attacked, Sif and other Asgardian warriors fought, and Celtic God Leir developed an attraction to her. When the Ice Giant, Ymir, attacked Asgard, Leir asked Sif to marry him, but she reluctantly agreed if two conditions were met. The first condition was for him to bring Thor back to Asgard, and they found him across the Black Galaxy. While this was going, Ymir and Surtur fought, and the trio witnessed the Fire and Frost Giant fight, which heralded Ragnarok. With Odin and Thor permanently postponing Ragnarok, Sif's second condition was to defeat her chosen champion. Leir assumed that she would choose Thor, but it was actually herself, and she easily defeated the Celtic God. When Odin went into Odinsleep, he declared Sif as the regent of Asgard, and she continued her relationship with Thor. Sif was eventually killed during Ragnarok by Thor's enemies, who had similar weapons to the Norse God's hammer. When Thor was revived, Donald Blake (separated from Odinson) went looking for Jane Foster to see if Sif's soul was with her. Unbeknownst to her, Sif was in the hospital, being held hostage in a old woman named Mrs. Chambers. Loki was reborn in the body, hiding Sif through the use of sorcery to mask her from Thor's abilities. Sif fought inside the body, and Jane Foster later learned the truth from Mrs. Chambers, and informed Blake. Thor succeeded in saving Sif, as Mrs. Chambers died from cancer. She later joined Thor in exile in Oklahoma, checking into the same hotel as Blake under the name Sylvan. When the Serpent (Cul Borson) returned, Sif watched in horror as she watched Thor be defeated by the All-Father. When Loki freed Thor, Sif, the Warriors Three, Balder, and Hermond offered to take him back to the Avengers. Thor eventually convinced Odin to allow him to protect Midgard, but warned him that Dark Asgard could rise. When Asgard was restored to Asgardia, she, alongside the rest of the universe, forgot who Thor was. Eventually, Karnilla and Ulik's spell was broken, and Sif was eventually suspected to be the new and mighty Thor. Afterward, Sif would aid Thor and Asgard fight Cul once again, with Odin succeeding in aborting his mission. Appearance Unlike many other Asgardians, Sif notably has raven black hair instead of golden hair. This is because, when she was a child, Loki is jealous of her long golden hair and cut it, and then replaced it with enchanted black hair made by dwarves. Personality Sif is strong-willed, and she has a very good relationship with her friends Thor, Loki, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandrall. Powers and Abilities Sif is considered the best female warriors of Asgard, rivaled only by Brunnhilde the Valkyrie. Also, although Asgardians are typically superhumanly strong, Sif is much stronger than the average Asgardian female. Powers *'Asgardian-Physiology:' As an Asgardian, she is extraordinary, powerful and above peak human begins. **'Longevity:' Like all Asgardians, Sif ages at a slow rate, but is not immune to aging. **'Superhuman Strength:' Sif has peak superhuman strength, being able to lift or lift pass thirty pounds. **'Superhuman Speed:' Sif is capable at running at great speeds, even surpassing Olympic athletes. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Sif shows no fatigue when in combat, and can exert physical capacity for twenty four hours. **'Superhuman Durability:' Sif's body is more resistant to physical damage, and can withstand great forces, high temperatures, bullets, and energy blasts. **'Teleportation:' By birthright, Sif can transverse time and space, and use her swords to travel through dimensions. Abilities *'Master Warrior:' Sif is powerful warrior, and is considered one the greatest fighters in all of Asgard, being second to the Valkyrie Brunnhilde. *'Allspeak:' Like all Asgardians, she can communicate to all languages of the Nine Realms, Earth, and various alien dialect. Equipment *'Sif's Sword:' Sif's sword was enchanted by King Odin, allowing her to cleave passageways through dimensions, notably between Asgard and Earth. *'Dragonfang:' Sif wielded Dragonfang when Brunnhilde was slain during Ragnarok. Other Appearances *''Thor'' (2011) *''Thor: The Dark World'' (2013) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (Tv series) Gallery Sif.jpg|Jamie Alexander as Lady Sif. Sif 1.png Sif Comics.jpg 4490176-1403026-sif.jpg 4489828-tumblr_mar2aqpxb81qc63ooo1_1280.jpg Journey_Into_Mystery_Vol_1_646_Noto_Variant_Textless.jpg Thor-and-Sif.jpg|Sif and Thor Odinson. Beta-Ray-Bill-and-Sif.jpg|Sif and Beta Ray Bill. Trivia *Despite her relationship with Thor, she also had one with Beta Ray Bill. She also agreed to marry Celtic God Leir, but he failed her second request - defeat her champion (which was herself). Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Amazons Category:Warriors Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Mythology Category:Magic Category:Mythical Category:Honorable Category:Pure Good Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Loyal Category:One-Man Army